Can't keep down the demon inside me
by Martus Mortus
Summary: Juro que no sé cómo he podido escribir esto. [Stridercest/DirkDave/Lemon/Violencia/AU/demonstuc k/Oneshot]


Vale.

Ha salido algo muy raro de aquí así que espero que nadie que sea sensible, le encante el Stridercest, ame a estos personajes y no tenga estómago, lo lea. En serio. No lo leáis.

Feliz resaca de Halloween.

* * *

— 30 de Octubre, 23:41. Han pasado ocho días desde que Dave fue poseído por un… _demonio_. A pesar de haberlo ocultado todo este tiempo, Harley lo ha descubierto. Es buena tía, pero cuando salió de aquí tenía el terror grabado en la puta cara, así que los demás no tardarán en enterarse y echar la puerta abajo reclamando su cabeza.

Levanta el dedo del botón y su voz ahogada queda grabada en el móvil. Cuando eleva la vista de la pantalla, sus ojos se quedan fijos en la puerta del sótano.

Alza su mano enguantada y la pone en el picaporte, pero cuando va a girarlo, la poca seguridad que le queda se derrumba solo con visualizar en su mente lo que está a punto de ver al otro lado. Baja la cabeza hasta que la visera de la gorra proyecta una sombra aún más oscura sobre sus gafas picudas y se lleva el dorso de la mano que sujeta el móvil a la boca, intentando ahogar cualquier sonido compujido que pueda emitir sin querer.

Separa la mano de sus labios despacio y vuelve a pulsar el botón de grabación.

— Oye, enano —empieza a decir, con una suave sonrisa cosida en los labios—, esto es una gilipollez, porque todo va a salir bien, pero seguro que esta grabación te hará reír cuando vuelvas.

Hace una pequeña pausa para tragar saliva y se acerca un poco más el móvil.

— Dave. Pase lo que pase... no has tenido la culpa de nada. Si a tu hermano mayor le pasase algo, olvídate de ello, ni te atrevas a machacarte, porque como lo hagas juro que voy a seguir atormentándote desde donde sea a donde vaya a parar… Voy a recuperarte, capullo.

Terminada la grabación, resopla para intentar desquitarse los nervios.

Abre la puerta lentamente y se adentra en la estancia con pasos precabidos. Todo está oscuro y tna solo una bombilla que cuelga del techo arroja un tenue chorro de luz frágil y parpadeante sobre el cuerpo que, preso a una silla, se encuentra en el centro.

Cuerpo encadenado a la madera, manos a la espalda, pies juntos y cabeza gacha. Su piel y cabello han sido despojados de la pureza y belleza que solían presentar cuando aún era humano. Está sucio, corrompido y el hedor a azufre que desprende se mezcla con la humedad del habitáculo, dando paso a un olor denso que recuerda a carne putrefacta.

Cuando la criatura detecta la presencia del humano, sus dedos empieza a retorcerse y arañar la madera de una forma enfermiza. Espasmos puntuales hacen que su cabeza se mueva violentamente de un lado a otro, haciendo chascar su cuello en ocasiones. Sus ojos, bañados por un alquitrán casi tóxico, se abren como los de un depredador alerta, se fijan en los pies ajenos, hasta que un cuenco y una botella de un líquido transparente interrumpen el contacto visual.

— Qué, ¿has dormido bien, bicho?

Un bramido se atasca en la garganta del ser.

— Sí, eso me temía —se atreve a burlarse el Strider, al tiempo que se acerca y deja caer un rosario sobre sus hombros.

Al ver eso, la criatura empieza a entrar en pánico. Gruñe y se queja, moviéndose un poco en la silla.

— Lo siento tío, pero ya es hora de que salgas de ahí —dice de forma solemne mientras desenrosca el tapón de la botella—, vas a devolverme a mi hermano.

Sus ojos se abren desmesuradamente y alza la cabeza para gritarle como una fiera enjaulada, pero entonces un chorro de agua le empapa la cabeza por completo, lo que le hace chillar con más fuerza.

Impasible, Dirk abre el libro que trae con él y se toma un momento para mirar a su actual problema por encima del objeto durante un momento. Se aclara la garganta, y el espectáculo empieza.

_— Regna terrae, cantate Deo, psallite Domino, Tribuite virtutem Deo…_

El ente se resiente. El agua comienza a hacer estragos en su piel, a quemarla.

— _Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica…_

Cierra los ojos con fuerza, agonizando entre maldiciones y siseos incomprensibles.

_— Ergo perditionis venenum propinare Vade, satana, inventor et magister omnis fallaciae, hostis humanae salutis…_

Su piel comienza a palpitar, como si fuese a explotar en cualquier momento. Sus huesos chascan de forma que parece estar a punto de romperse.

— N-no… NO, BASTA.

Su cuerpo se retuerce en el sitio de forma tan violenta que consigue irritar la piel de sus muñecas hasta sangrar. Su garganta se rompe en gritos de puro dolor y la silla comienza a chirriar, indicando que está a punto de ser vencida.

_— Humiliare sub potenti manu Dei; contremisce et effuge, invocato a nobis sanc-..._

Pero algo hace que a Dirk se le atranquen las palabras en la garganta y su aliento se congele. Los gritos furiosos y alaridos de dolor han ido enmudeciendo hasta dar paso a un llanto frágil, lastimero e infantil.

— ¿Dave?

La voz de Dirk se quiebra y su mandíbula se tensa cuando escuchar cómo le llama en susurros.

— Bro… para, por… por favor —una tos acongojada le interrumpe y hace que sus ojos estallen en lágrimas—, duele...duele mucho.

Es la primera vez que Dirk escuchar la voz de su hermano pequeño desde hace ocho días. La bofetada emocional que recibe hace que se le aflojen las piernas, y habría caído al suelo si el instinto no le hubiese movido hacia él hasta quedar de rodillas a sus pies.

De la parte trasera de su cinturón saca una navaja y comienza a romper sus ataduras con nerviosismo y sin siquiera pensarlo antes, con la mirada fija en la expresión apretada del menor.

— Dios mio, Dave. Lo siento, lo siento joder.

Cuando termina de desamarrar pies y manos el cuerpo del muchacho caer del a silla sobre el regazo de Dirk y se aferra a su cuello con ambos brazos con todas sus fuerzas, dejando que su sollozo se ahogue contra el cuello de su hermano mayor.

— Dave… Dave, eres tú. Estás aquí — susurra de forma entrecortada el de mirada ambarina.

El estremecimiento que le recorre el cuerpo prácticamente hace que se retuerza de placer al tenerle al fin entre sus brazos. Hunde una mano en sus cabellos y le aprieta contra él, queriendo sentirlo con cada poro de piel que esté expuesto. Besa su sien y pone ambas manos en su cara, cogiendola con cuidado para sacarlo de su escondite.

— Eh… eh, enano. Deja de llorar, por favor. Abre los ojos.

Pega su frente a la ajena y le mira fijamente, aprovechando para apartar las lágrimas que recorren sus mejillas con los pulgares.

Y ahí están. Poco a poco sus párpados empiezan a levantarse como un telón, dejando ver el espectáculo que tantos días lleva escondiendo. Los dos rubíes que le daban la vida vuelven a mirarle con la intensidad con la que arde todo un bosque.

El aire se le atasca en la garganta y acaba saliendo en forma de suspiro entrecortado, aliviado, aunque casi doloroso.

— Bro… estaba asustado.

Dirk ríe por primera vez en mucho tiempo y roza su nariz con la contraria, con una sonrisa tambaleante en los labios.

— Claro que lo estabas, eres un cagado.

Pero su hermano pequeño no responde a la puya bromista, tan solo le mira fijamente , lo cual vuelve a poner a Dirk un poco en alerta.

— Hey, ¿te encuentras bien?

Según va hablando, su mirada va siguiendo la de Dave, hasta cercionarse de que eso que tan embelesado le tiene son, nada más y nada menos, sus propios labios.

Dave se muerde el labio inferior y estrecha el agarre en su cuello, enredando las manos en su dorada cabellera y acortando distancia.

— Te he echado de menos — susurra muy lentamente, con un hilo de voz, rozando los labios de Dirk al pronunciar cada sílaba.

Tener a su enano tan cerca después de días de sufrimiento y de esa forma empieza a volverle loco. Sus palabras le hipnotizan, hacen eco en su cabeza y provocan que toda su piel se erice.

Sin ni siquiera pensarlo, tan solo cediendo al capricho de su cuerpo ,termina de acortar distancias. Entreabre sus labios y encaja su boca delicadamente con la de Dave, quien le recibe sin siquiera discutirle la entrada de su lengua.

El beso, tierno y húmedo, se torna intermitente, cortándose con un mordisco de labio cada vez y aprovechando la pequeña pausa para intercambiar miradas profundas, capaces de derretir hasta el más gélido glacial.

Una sonrisa que desconcierta a Dirk se estampa en el rostro de Dave, pero cuando va a intentar pensar sobre ello, el menor ataca a sus labios ferozmente, devorándolos con ímpetu. La distancia entre sus cuerpos se estrecha hasta que incluso al aire le resulta difícil pasar entre ellos y, para colmo, comienza a moverse sutilmente sobre el cuerpo del mayor, arqueando la espalda y asegurándose de que roza con cada movimiento su entrepierna con la ajena.

Dirk frunce el ceño y se separa del beso a duras penas, apoyando la frente contra la ajena y tratando de recuperar aire. A Dave se le escapa un jadeo y aparta el rostro para ocultarlo contra su cuello, apretando el agarre en el pelo de su hermano.

— Dave, no deberías-… oh, joder.

A pesar de que intenta asumir su papel de hermano mayor, las provocaciones del otro rubio son demasiado irresistibles.

Pasea su lengua en línea recta por su cuello, hasta llegar al lóbulo de su oreja, que mordisquea y lame con un desparpajo impropio de Dave -al menos estando sobrio- que hace que a Dirk le resulte imposible abstenerse de echarle las manos encima. Recorre sus costados con ellas hasta llegar sus caderas y en un nuevo sube y baja del de mirada bermeja, estas se plantan en su trasero.

Se muerde el labio inferior, intentando resistirse a dar un paso más, pero entonces siente un bulto creciente contra él, creciente y caliente.

A la mierda.

Agarra su nuca con la mano libre y tira de su pelo para darle un potente beso al tiempo que se abalanza sobre él, dejándolo pegado al suelo. El menor entrelaza las piernas alrededor de su cintura y tironea su camiseta entre quejidos lastimeros y frustrados. La tela se estira y Dirk escucha cómo las costuras se desgarran. En ese momento se separa del beso con un chasquido, alzando una ceja, al tiempo que sonríe de forma incrédula.

— Estamos un poco necesitados, ¿eh?

A pesar de la burla, le coge las manos para que las aparte de su cuerpo y luego se hace con los bajos de su camiseta para tirar hacia arriba y deshacerse él mismo de ella.

Dave se queda quieto un instante, sumido aún en el silencio total. Alza una mano, recorre su torso con ella y sigue el recorrido con la mirada, hasta que hace un puño cuando llega al borde de su pantalón.

Vuelve a mirarle a los ojos.

— Hazlo. Ya.

— ¿Qué?

— Fóllame.

— Hah, ¿de veras quieres ir tan rápido? Luego lloriqueas como una nena porque no lo soportas.

Dirk ríe en suaves carcajadas, pero estas se ven interrumpidas cuando siente las dos manos del de mirada bermeja sobre sus hombros.

Dave hace un movimiento lo suficientemente veloz como para que, en un visto y no visto, ahora sea Dirk quien tenga la espalda contra el suelo y le tenga a él encima.

Desorientado por el rápido cambio de papeles, el mayor mira fijamente el rostro de Dave. Tiene las comisuras contraídas al máximo y su sonrisa bien podría llegarle de oreja a oreja.

— He dicho que me folles, gilipollas.

El terror se plasma en la cara de Dirk cuando escucha esas palabras. De nuevo, la voz de Dave deja de ser la voz de Dave. Cobra fuerza, se distorsiona y termina con una risa macabra capaz de romper tímpanos.

Dirk tiene la intención de quitárselo de encima dándole un puñetazo, pero cuando su mano está en camino, de repente esta se queda quieta en el aire. Una fuerza se opone a que siga avanzando, y no solo eso, sino que le hace retroceder en contra de su voluntad, hasta que su puño acaba pegado al suelo por encima de su cabeza. A pesar de sus gruñidos rabiosos y de estar asesinándole con la mirada, su otra mano no tarda en hacerle compañía a la primera.

— Su...suéltame —ordena entre dientes, de forma desafiante, al tiempo que estira el cuello hacia él.

Rodea su garganta con una mano para pegarle la nuca al suelo de forma violenta, haciéndole soltar un grave alarido de dolor.

— Me temo que eso no es lo que tenía pensado —sisea muy cerca de su cara, y pasa su lengua por toda su mejilla lentamente.

— Voy a matarte. Juro que lo haré.

— No, creo que no.

Al tiempo que habla su mirada baja y con ella su mano libre, que va directa a su pantalón. Rompe el cierre, prácticamente arrancándolo, baja su ropa interior hasta sus rodillas de un brusco tirón.

Dirk se queda paralizado, pero cuando ve cómo ahora está intentando quitarse sus propios pantalones, se revuelve bajo la criatura, intentando mover las piernas y liberarse de sus invisibles ataduras. Pero eso no parece gustarle a su violador improvisado. Suelta un graznido que casi parece animal y le atiza un puñetazo en la mejilla.

— Jodido saco de carne, ¿qué coño crees que haces?

La carcajada que suelta a continuación le llega de forma distorsionada a los oídos de Dirk. El golpe ha sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejarlo fuera de juego y medio inconsciente. Casi piensa que va a caer rendido, pero entonces una repentina sensación que ataca a su entrepierna le hace gritar y morderse el labio inferior. Cuando consigue entreabrir los ojos ve cómo esa repugnante cosa está montada sobre él, sobre su miembro, cabalgándolo con la diversión y lujuria asomando por las dos fosas negras que vuelven a ser sus ojos.

— ¿Qué pasa, hermanito? No es esto…¿lo que te gustaba hacerme cada noche? —gime el que antes solía ser su hermano, perfilando el labio inferior de Dirk con un pulgar.

Las piernas del rubio tiemblan por las violentas oleadas de placer que jamás había sentido antes, pero sus gritos y bramidos son de puro dolor. Dolor emocional.

La criatura gime, suspira, ríe y grita. Le encanta sentir cómo el cuerpo que posee está siendo destrozado y cómo el corazón de su juguete sexual sigue el mismo camino.

De los ojos de Dirk, apretados, comienzan a emerger lágrimas, que empapan su rostro y bajan por los laterales de su cara hasta estallar contra el frío y asqueroso pavimento.

Son esas lágrimas las que terminan descontrolando a la bestia, quien se relame los labios al tiempo que se deleita con esa hermosa visión de Dirk. La excitación y satisfacción que siente es tal que comienza a masturbarse a sí mismo.

— Sí...sí, eso es. No pares —gruñe de forma posesiva al tiempo que clava las uñas de su mano libre en uno de sus hombros y comienza a arrastrarlas hacia abajo, desgarrando su piel en cortes profundos a su paso.

Las lágrimas de Dirk dejan de caer en silencio. Intenta patalear y su garganta se rompe en un llanto desolador constante, alternado con bramidos rabiosos y violentos que contrastan con las risotadas de su agresor.

Sus ojos siguen el recorrido que hace la sangre cuando escapa del interior de su víctima, hasta que muere al igual que sus lágrimas en el suelo.

Quiere más.

Quiere ver más de ese líquido carmesí.

Lo quiere por todas partes.

Sus uñas siguen utilizando la piel de porcelana del Strider como lienzo. Su torso, sus brazos, su cuello… cualquier zona de su piel que esté expuesta es ideal para profanarla.

Nota que está a punto de alcanzar el éxtasis, el cuerpo que habita empieza a sufrir espasmos por el placer que le colma y, en otro de sus impulsos irrefrenables, coge su cabellera dorada, manchándola de su propia sangre, y tira de su pelo para hacerle estirar el cuello. Se lanza contra él y hunde su dentadura contra su irresistible piel cuando al fin llega al orgasmo.

Los ojos de Dirk se abren desmesuradamente y, al mismo tiempo que la criatura ahoga un más que placentero gemido contra la mordedura, Dirk suelta el más amargo de los gritos… además del último.

El espeso líquido se desliza por sus labios, barbilla e incluso suelo, pero no se aparta del sitio hasta que no deja de soltar gemidos posteriores al orgasmo.

Cuando cree que más o menos ha recuperado la normalidad de su respiración, se separa despacio, con los ojos cerrados, y relame el plasma que queda en su boca.

Disfrutando del silencio que ha quedado, se lleva la mano con la que se ha masturbado también a la boca y lame su esencia hasta limpiarse, al tiempo que observa el cuerpo inerte de su juguete.

Apoya una mano en su torso para ayudarse a levantarse de encima suya, reteniendo un gemido cuando saca el miembro de su interior.

— Humano tenía que ser. Una pena —comenta mientras se sube los pantalones y vuelve a brochárselos, soltando después una risa pilla entre dientes.

De repente, sobre él, unos golpes contra madera resuenan y hacen eco.

— ¡Dirk! ¡Maldita sea, Dirk, abre la puñetera puerta! —grita una voz femenina y muy cabreada desde fuera.

— ¡Roxy, no seas así! Tienes que tener un poco de tacto… —comienza a decir otra más dulce, más preocupada— Jade nos ha contado lo de tu "pequeño secretito"... y-y ha insistido en que nos estemos quietos pero…¡agh! ¡Dirk, eso es peligroso y-…

Un disparo que toca metal y astilla madera interrumpe a la segunda muchacha y hace soltar un gritito ahogado a ambas.

— Estamos perdiendo el tiempo. ¿Queréis entrar de una vez? —gruñe una impaciente voz masculina justo antes de dar una patada a la puerta y colarse en el interior.

Todo esto llega a los oídos del ser y este sonríe satisfecho, mirando al techo.

— Creo que tienes visita.

Da una pequeña patada al cadáver al tiempo que suelta otra de sus odiosas risas de ultratumba. Se sube a las cajas que hay pegadas a la pared, abre la pequeña ventanilla y, con una agilidad sobrenatural, sale del habitáculo justo antes de que la puerta de este se abra, dejando atrás un delicioso mar de gritos, de exclamaciones horrorizadas, de llantos agonizante y moribundos.

— Música para mis oídos —se burla el asesino, mientras se aleja de forma despreocupada con la mirada fija en el móvil que se ha quedado como trofeo y recuerdo.

Cuando está lo suficientemente lejos, toca la pantalla un par de veces hasta seleccionar una pista de reproducción en concreto, que comienza a sonar al instante.

— _Oye, enano, esto es una gilipollez, porque todo va a salir bien, pero seguro que esta grabación te hará reír cuando vuelvas..._

* * *

…

No me arrepiento de nada.

-runs away runs aWAY RUNS AWAY-


End file.
